Talk:Nightclan/@comment-24.210.113.76-20171017233248
This is what i chose, i added extra stuff, but this is actually one of my oc's lol Name:Moss'Pool Clan:SkyClan/ Ex-Rogue Rank:Med Cat Gender:She-Cat Fur Color:White with Black markings. (A white tuxedo cat, basically white, with a full black tail, black spots aroun their body and ears/face) Eyes:A rather Calm Blue Appearance Personality: She's calm, soft spoken, and shy around most cats, She is blind in her right eye and gets snappy at her apprentice. Apprentice:Juniper'Paw Mate:Night'Wing-A Black tom with lighter grey and white spots and stripes, and one long silver stripe running along his back, He's Aggressive, Over-Protective, and Smart, and has Deep Blue eyes. (Med's don't have mates usually but, why not) Old Mentor:Bramble'Leaf-A Dark tabby she cat with white paws, belly, and ear tips. Kits: Snow'Foot, Shadow'Foot, Fuzzy"Tail, Moon'Tuft, And Ebony'Shade, Shadow (Dead) (Their description in the extras) Size:Small Cat (i dunno why) Mother: Little'Echo, (Half Thunder'Clan and Half River Clan)A Grey/Silver She Cat with deep blue eyes, black, grey, and white spots, and grey and white stripes. Died By a Badger when she was trying to protect Moss and her siblings. Father:Lion'Claw(Half Shadow'Clan, Half Wind'Clan) (NOT LION STAR, you will see who lion star is in the extras) A Orangish Tom with darker orange/brown stripes and amber eyes. (Yes that makes Moss a fourth all the clans... but i didnt want it too happen, my roleplays lead up to this, i am sorry if you didn't want this ._. But her grandmother is Thunder'Clan, and granfather was River'Clan, then on her dads side, her grandmother was half Shadow'Clan and Wind'Clan, her grandpa was just a wind'clan cat) Sister(s) Daisey'Kit, A white and yellow kit with calico-like spots and oddly .. brown eyes. Sadly died by getting ran over by a monster (car) Silver'Stripe, A Light Grey she cat with amber eyes and a Silver'Stripe Going Down Her Back. Her Mate Was Branch'Pelt But he Died During A Fox attack. Brother(s) Sparrow'Flight-A ginger Tom with blue eyes. His mate Is Light'Feather Kin: Bright'Kit, Mud'Pounce, Lake'Paw, Buzzard'Paw, Snake'Kit, And Little'Flower Extra Stuff: Night met Moss wen she was an apprentice, DappleTail Discovered that Moss was friends with Night and lied to the whole clan saying she was "planning on running away, having kit's with rogues, and getting them to attack the clan" Sadly Lion'Star believed her and exhiled Moss. :( awwww poor moss. So Night decided to take her in and help her, they soon grew close and had a small black kit, they named him Shadow, Lion found out and grew furious, He found Their home in a old badger set, and killed Shadow.. Moss soon returned to the clan with Nght when lion died, They let her resume her duties as Med, She got to keep her mate, guess its a win win. She later had five more kits. Fuzzy'Kit, Now Fuzzy'Tail, Star, Cora, Tori, And Snow'Kit, Now Snow'Tree, The others (cora,tori, and Star) Chose To Be called Moon'Tuft (Tori) Ebony'Shade (Cora) And Shadow'Foot (Star) Cora Was a grey it with black spots and silver strips, Tori was An exact minature version of Night, snow was A small white kit with a bit more black then his mom, and fuzzy was a smaller version of his mom, Moss is actually small, so Fuzzy grew to be bigger then her, Cora was actually smaller then Moss. Snow and Star are both toms, and Cora, Tori, And Fuzzy are She-Cats. Moss Aso Saved her Clan From A Green cough outbreak. She soon ha depression when night died from green cough, She couldn't take it anymore, Then Snow Died, She hid in her den and stopped eating as much, She later then was back to noraml, then killed by hawk'tooth Because she found out his secret. She was often teased for being small and Half Clan. Death:Murderd By Hawk'Tooth Her Kit Ebony'Shade Was Made Med App After She and her apprentice Juniper'Wing Died. And Shadow'Foot Became Leader.